


Your Smile

by TheRedLotusFlower88



Series: How Do I Love Thee? Let Me Count The Ways [3]
Category: PAW Patrol
Genre: Cute, M/M, Mates, Smile, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 20:17:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13554789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedLotusFlower88/pseuds/TheRedLotusFlower88
Summary: I love your smile.





	Your Smile

Marshall has the cutest smile on any pup Chase has ever seen - and this excludes his once-upon-time crush, Skye.

It was so bright and happy, much like the Dally himself. Whenever Chase was having a rough time, his best friend was right there, with a smile on his face and comfort in his soul. Sometimes it was blinding, with the way he smiles; the German Shepherd just couldn't look away, and he didn't want to either. He never wants to look away when it comes to Marshall.

"Hey Chase! I want to ask you something!" The Dalmatian said, running towards him. Chase was about to respond when he noticed a rubber toy out on the floor, in Marshall's way.

"Marshall wait! There's a-"

Before he could finish, Marshall had already stepped on the toy, and struggled to maintain balance.

"W-Whoa!" He shouted, rolling towards Chase. The Shepherd simply stood there, unable to move before it was too late, and the two pups end up crashing each other, Marshall landing on top of him. For a moment there was silence before they broke out in laughter. "Sorry Chase."

"It's fine, I'm use to it," Chase said, licking Marshall on his cheek. "Was there something you need?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you wanted to come to Mayor Goodway's Spring Festival with me?" He asked, as if unsure. Of course, he must be remembering that Chase has allergies and since Mayor Goodway usually have flowers everywhere, he tries to avoid them. The difference between the those times and this time is that Chase has a mate currently, and his mate is currently the one that's asking him.

"Of course." He said, sitting up as Marshall slid down from.

"You sure? If your allergies gets bad-"

"I'll be fine, Marshall. I promise." Chase interrupted, before placing a kiss on the Dally's forehead, making the pup smile. "I like it when you smile. You look cute."

Marshall blushed.

"C-Chase!" He whined, but Chase just hugged him close. "I like your smile too. You should smile more often."

"Hmm, only for you." Chase said and kissing Marshall again.

Every time Marshall smiles, Chase falls deeper in love. And he never wants to let that feeling go.

  

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written a PAW Patrol fic in FOREVER. I'm a little rusty.


End file.
